Demon Contract
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: For hundreds of years, a tradition kept tight in the Uchiha family, always continued in a gruesome end. Some years ago, the Uchiha Clan was almost killed off. In return, they turned the Fox Demons into extinction, except for one.. the Kyuubi No Yoko. Madara Uchiha has just met his nephew's newest friend, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. MadaNaru! Explicit Content!


**... ...**

**Summary****: **For hundreds of years, a tradition kept tight in the Uchiha family, always continued in a gruesome end. Some years ago, the Uchiha Clan was almsot killed off. In return, they turned the Fox Demons into exinction, except for one.. the Kyuubi No Yoko. Madara Uchiha has just met his nephew's newest friend, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

**Warnings****: **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, SLASH! MadaNaru. Demon!Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**I write this at 12:42 AM, on 3-22-13. I am about to start this One-Shot, and hopefully get to at least part of the story by the time I finally go to sleep...**

**One-Shot**

The Uchiha Clan has been on a ongoing war for centuries, battling Demons left and right. Around fourty-five years ago, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha both teamed up and were able to capture eight of Bijuu, sealing them away into objects.

Those objects were lost when the Senju and Uchiha Clan went at each other, and soon enough Black Magic users creating Jinchuriki, 'Human Sacrifice'. Most of those Jinchuriki ended up bonding with the Demon inside of them, and killed the Sealers.

Hashirama Senju died in a battle against the Kyuubi No Yoko, that escaped quickly and easily. The Senju Clan died out rather quickly, slowly being killed off by Fox Demons of all types, mainly Firefox Demons.

Only Tsunade Senju lived out of the Senju Clan, the daughter of Hashirama Senju, and the best Healer out there. She mainly works with the Clinic nowadays, though she always does favors for any Demon Hunter who got injured.

Nine years ago, the Uchiha Clan was killed by a raid of Fox Demons, of all types. Form Firefox Demons to Icefox Demons to Earthfox Demons. The Kyuubi No Yoko kept any from escaping, and only Madara Uchiha lived with his two nephews, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was eight years old, Itachi was fourteen years old. After the attack, Konohagakure of the Fire Nation took a large blow from it. No village dared to mess with them, due to the fact right before the Fox Demons were about to leave Madara Uchiha killed them all in one swift blow.

Only the Kyuubi No Yoko lived, and escaped, laughing his ass off as he burnt down the Uchiha Compound.

In the past nine years, the rebuilt the Uchiha Compound. Madara Uchiha continued to hunt down more and more Demons, until he retired when his nephew Itachi turned sixteen years of age. He raise Sasuke and Itachi a bit more, seeing that they both still deserved a father figure.

Now, Konohagakure of the Fire Nation has just earned two new residents; Kurama Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Uzumaki? Are you related to Kushina Uzumaki, by any chance? ", Tsunade Senju asked, as she took out the needed supplies for the normal check-up.

" She cared for me, while Kurama-nii was busy. ", Naruto returned," I think of her as an mother-figure. ", he smiled, rather softly and sadly.

" Of course. ", Tsunade said, walking over, " Do you have any type of Demon blood in you, and how rich? ", she asked.

" Hai. My grandfather was a Fox Demon, and my great-grandmother was a Wolf Demon. ", he returned. Tsunade nodded, and she wrapped a simple silver chain, with large links, around his wrist.

" Okay. ", Tsunade said, " I'm sorry about this. Madara Uchiha placed a law that anyone with Demon blood in them, must wear this bracelet that tells everyone how much Demon blood you have. ", she smiled, rather sadly.

" It's okay. Otou-sama told me about the biased views here, especially on Fox Demons. ", Naruto sighed.

Tsunade attached two small charms to the silver bracelet, a wolf head and a fox head.

" What type of Demons were they, exactly? Do you know? ", she asked.

" Jiji-san was a Elemental Fox Demon, and Baa-sama was a Elemental Wolf Demon. ", he returned.

Tsunade gave him a rather sad smile, as she attacked a flame to same link holding the fox head, before adding a small white piece that had all five element symbols on it, in the exact cycle.

" Do your best to hide them, Naruto. I'm giving you a bit of advice. ", she stated.

" Hai. ", Naruto returned.

" When is your older brother coming in? ", Tsunade asked.

Naruto winced, " Kurama-nii barely has any human blood, so he won't be living here. He'll be sending me money and letters every month. ", he stated.

Tsunade nodded, " Good luck, Naruto. As a favor to Kushina, I won't be spreading this around. ", she said.

" Thank you. ", Naruto smiled, standing up.

" If you have any Demonic Powers, do not use them with that bracelet on! ", Tsunade called, as Naruto left her office.

" Being a Healer isn't always the best choice... ", she muttered to herself, as he vanished from view. She folded her arms, " They give you the job of having to do the most biased thing, here in Konoha. ", she murmured.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Nice to meet you. ", Naruto spoke easily, walking up to a black haired male.

" Hi. ", the other deadpanned, " Do I know you? ", he asked.

" No, but you're the only one who isn't glaring at me because of my bracelet. ", Naruto returned, sitting right next to him.

" Tch. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, now go away. ", Sasuke snapped back.

" Just because your uncle killed most of my family, doesn't mean I'm going to hate you. ", Naruto smiled back.

" Your odd. ", Sasuke sighed.

" I know. Want to be friends? ", Naruto grinned.

Sasuke raised a brow, but couldn't resist the temptation of getting to know the other better.

" Fine. ", Sasuke returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Red Winter berries are normally found close to Demon graves, usually over the grave itself. When you see these, do not pick them even if they look like normal Raspberries these can kill you. Instantly. ", Asuma Sarutobi stated, showing them a picture of the plant.

They did look exactly like Raspberries, except odd dots of black on the green leaves.

" Any questions? ", Asuma asked, turning to Sakura Haruno, " What is it, Miss Haruno? ", he asked.

" Why do they grow over Demon graves? ", Sakura asked, " And why do Demon even have graves? ", she asked.

" They grow over Demon graves because they feed off the Demonic Chi from the bodies to grow, and eventually strive on their own. They turn the bodies into food, and the berries are often planted there since Demons eat them. Demons have graves for that reason. ", Asuma returned.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was almost asleep.

" Mr Uzumaki? ", Asuma called.

Naruto shot up, " FUCK YOU, KURAMA! ", he hissed, before promptly blinking. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

" What were we talking about? ", Asuma deadpanned.

" Something about Demons liking to eat Red Winter berries. ", Naruto returned weakly.

Asuma raised a brow, but instead of commenting, he just continued on with the lesson. He already lets Shikamaru sleep through everything...

**-o-0-o-**

" What's our Potions assignment? ", Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke left the school.

" We have to made a Demon poison. ", Sasuke returned.

" I'm going to be the test subject, aren't I? ", Naruto sighed.

" Yes, you are. ", Sasuke returned.

**-o-0-o-**

" OWIE! ", Naruto hissed, rubbing his hand as he glared at the redish liquid in the vial.

" This one looks like it'll get us a good grade. ", Sasuke smirked, putting the top on.

" Fuck you. ", Naruto pouted, as he watched his wound heal. The Acid-like poison has sunk through the first few layers of his skin, and burnt most of his hand. Luckily, he healed rather quickly.

Asuma wasn't expecting the best poison out there, all poisons Demons could heal from. The only types poison that could actually kill them, devoured glass, crystal, metal, bone, skin, flesh... everything, except for diamonds. Only the more rich, and successful Demon Hunters actually bother to do so... a acidlike poison is usually used to give the Demon some pain, and to harm them so they could land a fatal hit.

" Sasuke, where is your brother? ", the door slid open to reveal a man, with long, messily 'combed', spikey black hair with onyx eyes, along with pale skin. He wore a pure black kimono, the sleeves extra baggy that fell down to his elbow as he held the door open.

" Itachi went out of a mission. ", Sasuke returned, " Yesterday. ", he deadpanned.

" Whose this? ", Naruto hummed, glancing at the man.

" My name is Madara Uchiha. ", the man replied, eyeing the blond.

Suddenly, Naruto's shoulders became tense, and his eyes flashed red briefly.

Sasuke noticed, and winced slightly. His guess was right, his uncle most likely killed Naruto's Fox Demon grandfather, most likely even his mother.

" Nice to meet you, Madara-san. ", Naruto managed to grit out, and Madara's lips twitched slightly in a smirk.

" Uncle... ", Sasuke hissed.

" Yes, yes. I won't mess with your new... _friend_. ", Madara sneered, the sneer vanishing as he continued on, " When did he leave yesterday? I should have noticed.. ", he muttered.

" Morning. ", Sasuke returned, sighing.

" Why didn't you tell me? ", Madara asked.

" I thought you were wonder where he was. ", Sasuke shrugged.

Madara's eyebrow twitched slightly, " I thought he was working late, that's why. ", he stated.

" Whatever. ", Sasuke sighed.

Naruto snickered, watching them both. To him, they both were acting like children.

Madara glared at his nephew, " Changing the subject, Minato called me in. Something about the Kyuubi appearing near the village. ", he said, " I won't be around for a few days. ", he stated.

Naruto glanced slightly at Madara, as he moved and slid the door close.

" I thought he retired? ", Naruto murmured.

" The Hokage often calls him in, whenever the Kyuubi appears. Though the Kyuubi never stays, he often pops in and out of the forest surrounding Konohagakure. ", Sasuke shrugged, he paused.

" Naruto... I know I shouldn't ask this, but... Did my uncle kill your mother, and grandfather? ", Sasuke asked.

" He killed my mother, since she was defending my aunt. My _father_, ", Naruto spat out the word 'father' as if was an sin, "- let him, believing she went insane with the Demonic blood in her. My grandfather... he was killed as well. Kurama-nii raised me, despite him being more than a Half-Demon, he wasn't hunted down by Madara since he was exiled from the Fox Demon Clan. ", he finished.

" Your family seems complicated. Where is your father now? ", Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

Naruto sneered, " Living a luxury life. Kurama-nii wants to kill him, but he resists because of me. He doesn't want anything to happen to him, with me still needing financial help. It's why he wants me to become a Demon Hunter... ", he murmured the last sentence, before he shook his head sadly.

" Let's change the subject, don't we have homework from our Herbology class? ", Naruto asked, obviously wishing to change the subject.

" Yeah, Asuma-sensei wants us to make a list of plants that Demons eat... ", Sasuke stated.

" Oooh, I know most of them! ", Naruto grinned.

In return, his friend just rolled his eyes.

**-o-0-o-**

Madara Uchiha stood among a large amount of Demon Hunters. He still wore his black kimono, but now red plated armor were on his shoulders, and covering his back and chest. Matching red plates on his thigh's. His eyes were no longer onyx, but the glowing red of the Sharingan.

Madara growled angrily, at the red-haired man that stood ten feet apart from them.

" Kyuubi, why are you here? ", Madara snarled angrily, pulling out a katana out of seemingly mid-air.

Kyuubi chuckled, he himself wearing a dark red silk kimono, decorated in a odd set of flowers. It was open slightly, to expose his muscled chest. Clawed hands, painted over in blood. Eyes glowing red with narrow pupils, his canines long and sharp.

" I would love to kill Minato Namikaze, for letting you kill my daughter... ", Kyuubi hummed, " But I'd rather not start anything, yet anyways. I didn't kill a human, just a animal. ", he waved his hand in a dismissal.

" I should kill you, right here and now! ", Madara snarled.

" Ah, but you won't. After all, it would anger the other villages. Their already scared of you, for making a whole species of Demons extinct, with your biased view towards anyone with Demon blood. If you defeat the Kyuubi, they will fear that you'll come to kill any Demon Half-Bloods... and they will attack Konoha, perhaps even use your nephews are hostages? ", Kyuubi chuckled, shrugging easily.

" I'll tell you this though, at the end of the year.. prepare for a attack. ", Kyuubi laughed, his body turning into glowing red Chakra before it shrunk down, forming a small, nine-tailed fox that dashed into the forest.

" Madara-sama..? ", asked one of the Demon Hunters.

" To the village, we need to prepare. ", Madara ordered.

" Hai! "

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A week later, during Asuma Sarutobi's class the door slid open.

" That is why, you never touch- ", Asuma cut himself off, as the messenger handed the man a scroll.

Asuma frowned, and opened it. His eyes scanned the scroll, before he sighed.

" Do to a knowing attack, they wish to take out the best students in the class that will graduate soon. ", Asuma stated.

The class perked up, would they be picked?

Naruto Uzumaki, however, continued to attempt to stack up pencils on top of eachother.

As Asuma went down the list of students, each one standing up to leave the classroom. By the time he was reaching the end, most of the students were already gone.

" Uchiha, Sasuke. Uzumaki, Naruto. ", Asuma finished.

Naruto froze, and he shot up.

" What?! You got to be fucking kidding me- ", Naruto started.

" Despite you being a member of Konoha only for a few weeks, your Demon Powers could be used. ", Asuma sighed, " That's what the scroll says. ", he added, at Naruto's glare.

" Yeah, yeah... ", Naruto growled low under his breath.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Demon Hunters become official Demon Hunters when they graduate the Academy, after a total of six years of training and learning, some could skip a year or so by working ahead and graduate even sooner. Or even being taken out before a war or an attack, and if they killed more than a few Demons/Attackers they became a official Demon Hunter.

Just like now, as Madara himself watched as older Demon Hunters taught those who were taken out, in the large training field.

" Uncle? ", Sasuke asked, he being pulled out from the others to talk to his uncle.

" Sasuke, we both know why you were pulled out. Itachi will be giving you special lessons, for the Sharingan and Uchiha-Style Attacks. ", Madara stated, " I also called for your... friend, Naruto Uzumaki. ", he added.

Sasuke raised a brow, " Do you really think that he wants to fight? He hates you, since you killed his family. He won't listen to you, or to Konoha. ", he stated.

" Still... the moment he become a citizen of Konohagakure, and entered the Academy, it was decided he would fight for this village. He knew what he was signing up for, after all Konohagakure is attacked at least once a year by Demons. ", Madara sneered, " Tell him to grow up. ", he swiftly added.

" Whose going to teach him, then? ", Sasuke asked, folding his arms. Even if he likes it or not, he cares for Naruto as a brother.

" I will. His Demon Magic will be powerful, close enough to a pureblood Demon... only my seals and barrier's will be able to control him. ", Madara stated, " Orders from the Hokage. ", he turned to face Sasuke and look at him straight in the eye.

" You better hope your friend isn't like the Fox Demons I killed. ", Madara said, as he walked right past his nephew.

" Where's my brother? ", Sasuke gritted out.

" With Kakashi. ", Madara returned, already walking down the stairs.

" Where the Hell are you going? ", Sasuke snapped, glaring at his uncle.

Madara stopped, lips twitching in a slight smirk that Sasuke couldn't see as he was staring only at his uncle's back.

" I'm going to find your little friend.. and train him. ", Madara cooed, chuckling a low, slightly maniac tone.

Sasuke couldn't help but worry for his friend.

**-o-0-o-**

"Why are you not at the grounds?", Madara asked, as he entered the training grounds.

"I'm not fighting.", Naruto returned, glancing back slightly at the elder.

"Oh? And why not?", Madara hummed, folding his arms, onyx eyes taunting him.

"I don't want to listen to the bastard who killed my family, I don't want to defend the village that killed my family.", Naruto snarled, turning to glare at the Uchiha.

"Hmm... Well, look it at it this way.", Madara smirked, "Either you fight for this village, or you die.", he purred.

"Fuck you.", Naruto spat.

Within seconds, a pale hand was gripping his throat.

Naruto's bright blue eyes bled into red, his pupils narrowing into silts.

"You're just a filthy Demon.", Madara growled,"I know who your grandfather is, even if the rest of the village can't piece it together... If you don't fight, I'll take it as a reason to kill you.", he warned, hand tightening.

"Kill me, then!", Naruto snarled, "Just like how you killed my mother! Right in front of my own eyes!", he hissed.

Madara's eyes became wide.

"You're... Kushina's son?", Madara whispered, in near shock.

"How else am I supposed to have _him _as a grandfather?", Naruto spat, his own hand now gripping Madara's wrist, claws sinking into the Uchiha's wrist.

"Are you here to kill your father? Are you here to damage this village's pride?", Madara asked, eyes narrowed.

"I came here to learn.. I came here so I no longer have to lean towards Kurama.", Naruto returned, his demonic eyes staring straight into Madara's own.

"You're good at lying, perhaps a little too good at it.", Madara murmured, releasing Naruto's neck.

"If you no longer want to lean on him, then fight.", Madara snapped.

"If I fight, will you not tell anyone about my relations?", Naruto asked, glaring at the Uchiha.

"...I won't tell anyone.", Madara assured.

"Then I'll fight.", Naruto stated.

"Wonderful.", Madara purred.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"You should have three different Demonic forms, due to your relations.", Madara stated, "Show me them all.", he said.

Naruto glared, but complied.

His body turned into dark blue Chakra before it shrunk down into a smaller form. It became solid, and created a small, caramel-colored fox with three tails dipped in black, his ears matching. His eyes were blue, but pupils narrowed.

His body turned into dark blue Chakra once more, before it grew out forming a normal, human stance before three stands grew out, along with two shorter strands. It became solid, to show Naruto, normally, but with three caramel colored fox tails, along two caramel colored fox ears. Eyes still blue, but speckled with red and pupils narrowed.

"Your last Demonic form?", Madara asked.

Naruto huffed, his body turning into dark blue Chakra once more. The strands, known now as his tails and ears, shrunk back into, and he became solid. Completely human looking, over than his glowing blood red eyes, pupils narrowed into silts, his whisker marks on his cheek wider, and blacker. Claws grown out, and hair even more ragged. Two, sharp canine teeth poked out slightly from his top lip to lay against his bottom lip.

"Your great-grandmother, I can already guess who she is, and you didn't gain anything from her?", Madara asked.

"I'm immune to all Genjustu.", Naruto returned.

"What elements do you have? What other powers do you have?", Madara listed off two seperate questions, both connected on the topic.

"Wind and Water. I can heal wounds, as mentioned before I'm immune to Genjustu, and I can drain other's Chakra and use it as my own.", Naruto returned, licking his lips slightly.

"In this form, and my other fox-human form, I can have enhanced senses. Sight, smell, and hearing.", Naruto added.

"Are you a submissive, or-", Madara started.

Naruto cut in, "I'm a submissive.", he hissed, albeit angry.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like it.", Madara smirked.

"Something about someone coming from shouldn't be a submissive.", Naruto shrugged.

"When is your heat?", Madara asked, smirking since he knew he's getting under Naruto's skin.

Naruto growled, and snapped his mouth angrily at the Uchiha, "From March 1st to March 20th.", he spat.

Madara smirked, "Luckily the fight would be over by then, and we can simply put you somewhere.", he stated, "Now, what techniques do you know?", he asked.

"Wind Techniques from D-Ranking to S-Ranking. Water Techiniques from D-Ranking to A-Ranking. I can heal even a stabbed heart, if I can get to them quickly enough.", Naruto returned.

"You inherited the Demon's ability to bring 'life' into a being.", Madara hummed.

"From my grandfather.", Naruto returned.

"Of course.", Madara purred.

"Can you make contracts?", Madara asked.

Naruto froze, "Y-Yeah...", he said, wary.

"I wish to make one", Madara said.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Demon Contracts. It's a special little contract, made between a Demon and a human. The Demon would protect and give power to the human, and do anything the human wishes. In return, the Demon would drink the human's blood once a week. At the human's deathbed, the Demon would eat the human's soul. In most Major Villages, they make deals with Demons in order to protect themselves from the Turned Demons.

Turned Demons are Demons that were once human. A human with even the smallest amount of Demon blood in them, can become a Full Demon when he or she, drinks a human empty and eats the soul. Turned Demons out-number pureblood Demons, since the Fox Clan was killed. Halfblood Demons are those born from a pureblood Demon and Turned Demon. Halfblood Demons are out-numbered by Turned and pureblood Demons. Partblood Demons are those born from two Turned Demons.

In the end, it's all connected. Turned Demons, back when they were human, don't need any Demon blood if they have a Demonic Contract with a powerful Demon, and break it at the last minute and kill the Demon, drinking the blood of said Demon.

It's a complicated system, that most don't really understand. Pureblood Demons live in clans, and rarely ever accept Turned Demons, but often have a section of their own halfblood Demons. Demons are very organized, but again, since the Fox Clan was destroyed there has been a lot of little 'arguments' between the clans, only thing keeping from them going on a fullout war on eachother is the Kyuubi No Yoko, the Demon King, the last living pureblood Fox Demon with the ability to destroy a mountain with a swipe of his paw.

To make a Demonic Contract, the Demon will bite the human, where ever the human wishes, and inject his/her Chakra into the wound, healing it. A special mark will be left, and in return the human would state the terms and the Demon would agree. The contract would be sealed, by the Demon drinking the human's blood, fully marking the humans soul as his own.

Naruto Uzumaki sat across from Madara Uchiha, frowning.

"What do you want the contract to state?", Naruto asked.

"I want to borrow your power, whenever I need it. I want you to heal me whenever I'm wounded. I want full control of you.", Madara stated.

"In return, I shall drink your blood once a week, and take your soul at your death.", Naruto smirked.

"Of course.", Madara returned, lifting up the sleeve of his kimono, "I wish for the mark to be on my wrist.", he stated.

"It's a little open, don't you think?", Naruto snorted.

"The more open it is, the easier you can find me.", Madara stated.

"A predator finding his prey.", Naruto nodded, his canines extending out.

"Bite.", Madara ordered.

Naruto wasted no time, as he gripped Madara's arm and bit down into the pale flesh.

Naruto's eyes bled into red, as he pushed in Chakra into the wound. When he parted, the wound was healing.

"You are to protect me, you are to lend me your power, and you are to obey every one of my wishes and orders.", Madara stated.

"I agree.", Naruto murmured, before he moved foward in a pouncing motion, and sunk his canines into Madara's neck.

Madara winced in pain, feeling his blood being sucked out. Naruto parted, and he glanced at Madara's wrist.

Where the wound was, the kanji for 'three' formed, before it was surrounding in a curvy-spiked circle. A single, thick black line came from one of the spikes, and spread around his wrist to met once against, almost like a bracelet.

Madara lifted his hand to his neck, "That hurt.", he snapped.

"I only went with this contract, since then I can make the eating of your soul in the painful way possible. Making this contact is a type of revenge for me.", Naruto sneered, folding his arms.

Madara smirked, "I made this contract, so that I can use you to defeat Kyuubi.", he returned, standing up.

"Come, I still have to train you.", Madara snapped.

"He's already trained me~", Naruto sang, but following the Uchiha out of the room.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Naruto?", Sasuke blinked, watching as his uncle entered the kitchen, with Naruto following behind.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "What's up!", he grinned, walking over.

"Naruto, you have a few minutes to talk to him, but after we're returning to the training grounds.", Madara stated.

Naruto growled, "Hai.", he snarled, before he turned back to Sasuke.

"So, how is your training?", Naruto asked.

"Itachi-nii is a bastard, and makes me drop and pick up my kunai.", Sasuke returned, scowling at the memory.

"Madara-sama is forcing me to train with a katana, and with Taijustu.", Naruto pouted.

"Your Taijustu sucks.", Sasuke snorted, "And did you just call him 'Madara-sama'?", he asked, raising a brow.

Naruto sighed, "It's either Madara-sama, or Madara-sensei, or Uchiha-sensei.", he listed off the possible named.

"Why not Uchiha-sama?", Sasuke asked.

"I think he just wants me to call him Madara-sama.", Naruto shrugged.

"Then why not just Uchiha-sensei?", Sasuke deadpanned.

"There IS a reason why I never call any of our Academy Teachers 'sensei'. I grew up with Demonic customs for seven years, sensei is reserved for those who teach you how to wield your Demonic power, the customs, politics, and your stance in the Clan.", Naruto sighed, "Not him.", he said.

"I don't think I'll ever understand a Demon's world.", Sasuke said, standing up.

"You won't have to.", Madara cut in, "Naruto, come.", he ordered, leaving the room.

"Goodbye, Sasuke.", Naruto sighed, moving from his seat to follow the elder Uchiha.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto sighed, following each and every one of Madara's orders. All of them were to learn to use a katana, and about Taijustu. He hates it all, and he kinda regrets making the contact, now that he has to listen **every single one of the bastard's demands.** No matter HOW fucking stupid, most of them were just to torment him, he knew. Such as having to take out the 'red part' out of green olives.

Fucking _bastard_.

"I hate you.", Naruto growled, as he continued to cut a boulder into pebbles. Yes, that is one of his orders.. again, the fucking bastard makes the most demanding orders in the world.

"I don't care.", Madara returned, flipping a page in a book. He glanced slightly at Naruto, smirking.

"What's the purpose of this, anyways?", Naruto asked, as he continues to the cut boulder into small pieces using the Chakra blade.

"To build stamina, along with Chakra control.", Madara returned.

"Fuck you.", Naruto snapped, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Wonderful.", Madara drawled.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto, come.", Madara stated, as night hit. Naruto glanced up, and stood. What does he want to do now? After a day of turning a boulder into pebble, he wondered what else he wants him to do.

That's when he realized, it's time for his weekly feeding. He gets to drink Madara's blood tonight, on every friday of each week. Naruto smirked to himself, as he followed Madara quicker.

Finally, they reached the empty Uchiha compound. As soon as they entered the living room, Madara twisted around, and held out his left arm, the one without his marking.

"Drink.", Madara ordered.

Naruto's eyes bled into red, and his canines grew and he _pounced._

Instead of biting Madara's wrist, he bit Madara's neck where a vital vein was. More blood could come from it, so... you can connect the rest of the dots, rather easily, can't you?

Naruto's canines sunk into the pale flesh, his mouth latching on.

Madara hissed in pain, his fingers leaving scratch marks on the wood tiled floor. A total of ten seconds passed, and Naruto finally parted.

Naruto licked the bleeding wound shut, before he simply rolled off to the side.

Madara sat up, and glared at Naruto.

"I meant my arm, you moron!", Madara snarled.

Naruto smirked, licking the red liquid that leaked down his chin, "Next time, say where, then.", he chirped.

"Tch! Damn Demon...", Madara growled, standing back up.

Naruto smirked, watching as Madara left the room angrily.

He really loved this new-found little source power he had over the Uchiha...

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The rest of the year passed, rather easily. Each week, Naruto drank around a pint of blood from Madara. Each day, Naruto trained heavily under the Uchiha. Madara, as the General, often took Naruto with him to look over the growing army.

Kyuubi's attack was coming closer and closer, and Madara started to drain power from Naruto so the Uzumaki could get used to the draining. Naruto easily adjusted to it, the blood he drank each week worked to help him replenish Chakra rather easily.

Sasuke and Naruto rarely ever got to see each other, other than when they had dinner each night, even then Sasuke was often too tired to even speak to Naruto. Each day, Itachi pushed him harder and harder. Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to have more and more energy each day.

It's obvious that Madara and Itachi have two, very different teaching methods.

Sasuke's limits kept on being pushed, while Naruto slowly built of his stamina by doing often the same limit of work each day. Itachi had no mercy for his brother, wanting him to be stronger. Madara was slowing growing mercy for Naruto, and treated him fairly though continued to make him work and train.

Madara sighed, feeling Naruto's canines sink into his neck. He had grown used to the feeling, and he no longer felt pain. After around ten seconds, Naruto parted, licking the wound shut.

Madara watched as Naruto licked up the blood that had dribbled down his chin. When he asked, "Why do Demons eat and drink blood and souls?".

Naruto cocked his head to the side, before he answered, "Blood can be pushed into reserves, and used later to replenish Chakra. Souls increase our strength, and knowledge. We gain the soul's knowledge and power, adding it onto our own.", he explained.

Madara frowned, there was so much he doesn't know about Demons. Then again, he liked to remain ignorant to them as much as possible until it came down to their powers, strength and weaknesses. Fighting them in general... but nothing of their life style, and about their power. The more he ignored it, the easier it was to kill them. In the end, he knew Demons were called Demons for a reason. Their power was centered more on the dark side, but only the Turned Demons seemed to be the ones being killed. Pureblood and halfblood Demons seemed to want to stay out of everything..

"Uncle! Kyuubi is attacking!", Itachi's voice rang out.

Naruto shot up, and Madara stood up, growling.

"Get my armor, quickly.", Madara ordered.

Naruto complied, for once without a complaint.

**-o-0-o-**

Ino Yamanaka cried out, as the large blast of Chakra sent her flying back.

"**I'LL TEACH YOU ALL TO MESS WITH FOXES!**", the Kyuubi roared, growing into his large, fox form. Nine tails whipping back and forth.

"Hokage!", the ANBU called, watching as Minato Namikaze arrived ontop of the large toad, Gambunta, the Toad Boss.

"Kyuubi! Yield, you have no reason for attacking!", Minato yelled, ready to flip through handseals at a moments notice.

"**I HAVE A REASON!** **You're the reason I LOST MY DAUGHTER! I LOST MY WHOLE CLAN!**", Kyuubi shouted angrily, taking a deep breath, before he roared.

Flames shot out, thankfully the barrier ninja quickly set up a barrier to shield most of the flames from hitting the village. Still, some of the fire heavily burned some of the Chunin-ranked Demon Hunters.

"Madara, finally!", Minato called, letting out a breath as he saw Madara enter the area. That's when he noticed a blond male following behind him.

"Who is the child?", Minato frowned.

"My name is Naruto.", the blond cut in.

The barrier broke, and in a mighty roar of laughter the Kyuubi swiped down hitting the Toad boss right down the eye.

"DAMMIT!", the toad boss called, blood swelling out of the wound.

"Naruto, heal the damn toad.", Madara growled, flipping through handseals.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT, NOW!", Madara screamed, taking in a deep breath.

"**FIRE RELEASE: UCHIHA GREAT FLAME!**", Madara called, and let loose a bigger stream of fire than the Kyuubi let out just a few minutes earlier.

The Kyuubi met it with his own, and the two streams of fire hit each other, sending the streams in multiple directions.

The Demon Hunters obeyed, and jumped back except for Minato, as he sent out multiple of his special kunai.

Gambunta grunted, feeling his eye heal.

"You'll be able to see out of it, but it'll be a little blurry.", Naruto murmured.

"Thank you, child.", the toad grunted.

"You don't have to thank me, they were Madara-sama's orders.", Naruto shrugged, as he felt more of his Chakra being drained.

Minato frowned at Naruto, something didn't sit right with the Hokage.

Meanwhile, the flames cleared.

"Will you harm your precious grandson, Kyuubi?", Madara taunted, smirking as his kimono sleeve slid down slightly to reveal the marking.

"**You... YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!**", Kyuubi snarled, ready to pounce.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CONTRACT! Harm me... and you harm him.", Madara sneered.

"**DAMMIT! FUCK YOU!**", Kyuubi snarled, his tails thrashing angrily as he got out of his pouncing mode.

"**I cannot harm you, for now.. but the MOMENT my grandson is harmed... I'LL DESTROY THIS DAMN VILLAGE!**", Kyuubi snarled, stepping back slightly, before he vanished into a burst of red flames.

Madara turned to glance at the Hokage, who was staring wide eyed at Naruto.

"Naruto..?", Minato whispered, as he keyed the pieces together.

Madara knew this wouldn't end well.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Madara Uchiha, I want to know why you didn't tell me my son was alive!", Minato snarled.

Madara stood before the Leaf Council, glaring at them all.

"Not only that, you made a contract with him! We banned Demon Contracts when we destroyed the Fox Clan, a law you supported.", Minato snapped.

"It was the reason why the Kyuubi left. He couldn't him me, without harming his grandson.", Madara returned, sneering.

"That may explain the contract, but why did you not tell us the Hokage's son was alive? You told us Kushina Uzumaki killed him.", stated one of the Council members.

"I didn't know he was alive. He was laying in a pool of blood, with her standing over him. I thought she went insane, and I killed her. I didn't bother with the body, I thought the Kyuubi would have taken them both to bury them, as Kushina's body was gone as well.", Madara returned.

"And then when you found out about him?", Minato growled.

"He hates you.", Madara returned, sneering.

"He hates you for allowing me to kill his mother. He can hate me for killing his Clan, but he hates you because you could have stopped it all.", Madara shrugged.

"You should be killed because of breaking the law of no Demonic Contracts, but... doing so would kill him as well.", Minato sighed, when a light bulb suddenly lit inside of his mind.

"I'm going to destroy the law of degrading those with Demon blood in them, no matter what. The law against Demonic Contracts shall be dissolved as well. As Hokage, I don't need the Council's approval or disapproval of it.", Minato stated.

Madara frowned slightly, but he didn't say anything. This happening was all his fault.

**-o-0-o-**

"Naruto?", Minato called, entering the room. It was a rather nice room, inside of the Hokage mansion.

"What do you want?", Naruto snapped, from where he sat on the bed.

Minato winced, "Due to your contract with Madara, you will be moving into the Uchiha Compound. Due to a law that the Council made, your contract with him will be made public. You've already been taken out of the Academy, and have been made Madara's official guard.", he stated.

"I knew that was coming. The whole village already knows I'm related to grandfather, being your son won't change the hate I'll get from them. Nine years of biased views won't be suddenly changed.", Naruto shrugged, standing up.

"I'm going to Madara-sama.", Naruto stated, walking past Minato.

Minato could only sigh, depressed and bitter.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Two weeks later, Naruto found himself caring for the Uchiha garden. It growing mainly tomato's, carrots, watermelon, with apple tree's and herbs growing as well. Berry bushes lined up, along with flowers.

There is a total of five to five mile square foot for the garden, after all. Naruto got to grow it to his will, as long as he grew tomato's, carrots, and watermelon. He also got to grow some Demon plants, for him to eat.

"Naruto?", a smooth voice asked.

"Kurama!", Naruto jumped, grinning at the red head who entered the garden, barefoot wearing a red silk kimono, that was decorated with flowers open slightly to reveal his chest.

"Grandfather, we don't have to hid it anymore.", he corrected, watching Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Of course, grandfather.", he said, standing up to give a small bow.

"Are you happy here?", Kurama, no doubt the Kyuubi No Yoko, asked.

"H-Hai.", Naruto returned, glancing at the slide doors that when opened would give a entrance to the kitchen.

"March is coming up, and you're seventeen.", Kyuubi went on.

"I know.", Naruto sighed.

"If you don't find a mate this spring, your heat will just build up and won't stop.", he stated, looking at his grandson, frowning.

"Do you have any candidates?", he asked.

"Yeah.. but I doubt he will want to.", Naruto smiled, rather sadly.

"It's **him**, isn't it?", Kurama growled.

"Yeah.", Naruto returned.

"I don't like it, but I'll approve of it. It'll be interesting, as any future children of yours will have phoenix blood in them.", Kurama smirked.

"Phoenix, Fox, and Wolf Demon blood in them, how wonderful.", Naruto returned dryly.

"Due to the circumstances, they will either be Phoenix Demon or a Fox Demon. They will be marked as Halfbloods, but they will both grow the two extinct clans.", Kurama murmured,"A tie between the Phoenixes and the Foxes... Oh, this will be an interesting few centuries to come.", he cackled.

"Grandfather..?", Naruto called.

"What is it?", Kurama hummed.

"Thank you.", Naruto whispered, "Thank you for raising me, for teaching me... for everything.", he whispered.

Kurama chuckled, and ran his fingers through his long, red hair.

"You must not thank me, Naruto. I was a terrible parental figure.", Kurama snorted.

"I can't disagree.", Naruto shrugged.

"I wish you luck, Naruto.", Kurama called, before he vanished in a burst of flames.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Madara knew what was coming, as soon as March First hit, Naruto vanished into thin air.

"Uncle, where's Naruto?", Sasuke called, as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Itachi spoke, "What did happen to him, he's been missing all day.", he hummed.

"He's a submissive.", was all Madara said, and both Itachi and Sasuke went wide eyed.

"He's a damn _submissive?_ I thought they were supposed to be, I don't know..", Sasuke gaped.

"Isn't he supposed to be submissive?", Itachi deadpanned.

"His grandfather is the Kyuubi No Yoko, he isn't going to be a total submissive.", Madara shrugged, pulling out a tomato.

"Hey, don't eat my tomato's!", Sasuke glared.

"Shush.", Madara returned, grabbing one of Itachi's pocky.

"My pocky!", Itachi cried, glaring at his uncle.

"You can buy more.", Madara rolled his eyes, leaving the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or has he gotten colder?", Sasuke said.

"He got used to having blondie doing everything for him.", Itachi returned, shrugging, though still pissed about his uncle taking his pocky.

"Great, now we have a lazy uncle.", Sasuke snorted.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Hhnn..", Naruto groaned, as he twisted and turned in the silk sheets of the underground room.

It was prepared before his heat, by Madara, for him. Naruto could be thankful that it's sound proof, because every minute or so he let out a loud, keening noise.

Naruto let out a low moan, as he rubbed against the sheets. A simple touch would light his whole body on fire. During his heat, he's sensitive to the max.. and since it's been a month so far, it doesn't help.

"Naruto...?", Madara's voice called out, and Naruto heard the door opening and closing.

"Why are you still in heat..? Wasn't it supposed to stop a week ago?", Madara murmured, looking down at the flushed half-demon.

Naruto wanted to groan and slam his head on a wall, of course Madara wouldn't know.

Madara reached his hand out, and ran his fingertips gently down Naruto's cheek.

Naruto let out a groan, shuddering slightly. He pushed his cheek towards the hand, and Madara continued to pet him.

Naruto groaned, and moaned with each touch. From rubbing his cheeks, to running his fingers down his chest and sides, to now playing with his nipples.

Something was telling Madara he should stop, but in honesty... he didn't want to. It was just one of Naruto's heats, what was the worse that could happen?

Madara climbed over Naruto's body, that was completely naked. He attached his mouth to Naruto's neck, and sucked harshly earning loud mewls.

Pinning Naruto's wrist's above his head with one hand, Madara bit down on Naruto's erect nipple.

"Ah!", Naruto cried, arching his back as Madara continued to lick and nibble on the abused piece of flesh.

"M-More~", Naruto groaned, grining up against Madara's body.

The Uchiha growled, and pulled off his kimono, throwing to the side. He raised three fingers to Naruto's mouth, which he took in eagerly.

Naruto licked and nibbled on the digits, covering them completely in saliva. Madara removed the digits, and covered Naruto's mouth with his own.

Their tongue's hit easily, but Naruto submitted quickly, allowing Madara to explore his mouth, while at the same time the Uchiha entered one digit into his tight hole.

Madara hummed in happiness, feeling the tight muscles clench down onto his finger. Dear lord, was this boy tight.

Madara easily continued onto two, then three digits. Naruto showed no sign of pain, but instead was pushing onto Madara's fingers, obviously wanting something bitter.

Just as Madara removed his fingers, Naruto pounced on him.

"Naruto-", Madara hissed, but stopped as Naruto swallowed his cock whole.

Madara groaned, watching as Naruto continued to bob his head.

Naruto continued to suck on Madara's cock, scraping his teeth down the side. Nibbling on the head, before he deep-throated it easily and hummed.

Madara came with a grunt, and Naruto drank all the cum, licking Madara's cock back into hardness.

Naruto crawled up, placing his hands on Madara's muscled chest before he let himself fall onto Madara's cock.

"Ahhnn!", Naruto moaned, feeling Madara's cock fill him completely. He wasted no time before he started to bounce on Madara's lap., easily finding his own prostate.

Madara grunted, and thrusted upwards each time Naruto came time creating a loud cry/moan.

Madara growled, wanting a faster past and twisted them around.

"Filthy little boy...", Madara purred, lifting Naruto's ass into the air before he started to pound into the tight hole.

"Ahhnn! Maadarah!", Naruto moaned, pushing his hips back with each thrust.

Madara growled, and thrusted harshly into the hole.

"M-Morr-ahh!", Naruto cried out, moaning loudly, "Fassterr! Hard-deer!", he moaned.

Madara complied, and each thrust got harder and harder as he pounded into Naruto's hole. He reached over and gripped Naruto's cock, simply giving it a few tugs before Naruto came harshly, his cum spraying across the sheets.

Madara groaned, cuming into Naruto's hole.

Naruto mewled, feeling the hot seed fill him up completely.

Madara growled, he wasn't finished just yet.

"Ah-ah.", Madara tutted, his cock already hardening inside of Naruto.

"We're not done yet..", Madara purred.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto came back to his right mind, the next morning.

He groaned, feeling a small pain in his lower back. He whole body was covered in a sticky mess, and he still had some of Madara's cum inside of him. Naruto groaned softly, feeling Madara's _cock_ still inside of him.

Naruto hummed in content, clenching his muscles around Madara's cock. Within seconds, it was hard.

Naruto sat up, sitting on Madara's lap.

Amazingly, the Uchiha was still asleep. Naruto wasted no time before he started bounce on Madara's lap, the remains of the heat still in him.

Naruto moaned, finding his prostate easily before he bounced quicker and quicker.

He felt two hands grip his hips, and he looked down to see Madara looking at him, eyes filled with lust.

"What are you doing..?", Madara purred, thrusting upward to met with each bounce.

"Ahnn... ridng you..", Naruto murmured, moaning as he continued to ride the Uchiha.

It was obvious he had no problem with it..

**-o-0-o-**

Finally, after two more hours Madara and Naruto stopped.

"Neh... Madara, we really shouldn't have done that.", Naruto murmured.

Madara frowned, "Why not? Wasn't it just another one of your heat's?", he asked.

"Don't you think it was weird why I was still in heat, past my normal heat settings..", Naruto tried.

Madara's eyes became wide, "It was your mating heat, wasn't it?", he said, despite not knowing much about Demonic heats he can still connect the dots.

Naruto gave a small nod, and Madara sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Your pregnant, aren't you.", Madara said, it was more of statement than a question.

Naruto winced slightly, and nodded.

Madara sighed once more, before he wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto.

"Looks like you're stuck with me.", Madara murmured.

"Your not annoyed, or-", Naruto went on, but his lips got covered by Madara's own.

"If I wasn't attracted to you, I wouldn't have fucked you.", Madara said, picking Naruto up in his arms.

"Come on, we both need a shower.", Madara stated.

Naruto couldn't help but agree.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

After a shower, Naruto found himself explaining everything about his 'mating heat'.

"It starts like any normal heat, but it wouldn't have stopped until I mated. I let out a lot of hormones, that would make anyone close to me want to fuck me and instantly hard. Though, if I don't honestly like them my Chakra would have killed them and any fetus that could have created born during the sex.", Naruto explained, "As a Fox Demon, I will give birth to either a pair of twins, or more.", he finished.

Madara sighed, rubbing his temple. This was too much for him to handle.

"We're mates, now, correct?", Madara asked.

"Hai.", Naruto returned.

"If it was anyone else, I would have left them..", Madara sighed.

"So.. you do like me?", Naruto asked, hope burning in his chest.

"I may not love you, just yet, but I do have.. feelings for you.", Madara returned.

Naruto nodded, at least now he could hopefully create love between them.

What? He IS a submissive Demon, though the only one he will be acting submissive towards to will be Madara. Everyone else can go fuck themselves.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

"Don't you want to tell your father?", Madara asked, looking at Naruto.

"No.", Naruto returned, "I know I should forgive him, like I was able to forgive you, but.. I can't. He honestly believed that my mother went insane, and killed me. He's just as biased as the rest of this village.", he stated.

Madara could only nod, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

"Your grandfather?", Madara asked.

"Most likely already knows.", Naruto returned, smirking.

Madara scowled, obviously hating the fact the Kyuubi No Yoko has more raw power, and skills, than him.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Five months passed, and by then the whole village knew that Naruto was pregnant thanks to the one and only Madara Uchiha. They could glare at Naruto, thinking they had something over him since they knew he was a submissive.. but when a man tried to hit him he ended up in the hospital.

Naruto gets pissed VERY quickly, now that's he's pregnant. Now, it's obvious he isn't submissive towards anyone.. except, maybe, towards his mate. Not they needed to know that, now do they?

Naruto hummed happily, as he continued to cut the tomato's into slices before placing them on the plate. He had already cut around twenty tomato's, but when it comes down to both Madara and Sasuke.. well, he had to be sure they don't start fighting over the last slice.

He sliced ten more tomato's, before he finally moved over to the table and placed them on said table.

"Where's the salt?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and quickly got the salt before handing it to him.

"Don't use it all up, I need to go shopping yet for more.", Naruto told him, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Naruto, can you pick me up some pocky when you go shopping?", Itachi called.

"Hmm? Of course, do you want to me pick up some dango as well?", Naruto asked, eyes glinting.

Itachi nodded, "Thanks!", he called.

Okay, maybe he's a lot nicer towards his family. You can't blame him, after all just because he's a male, he still has his maternal instincts. It implies to those he believes needs to be babied, no matter how old they are.

**-o-0-o-0-o- ****Epilouge ****-o-0-o-0-o-**

Sixteen years and five months later, the Uchiha family could be considered growing rather easily.

Naruto gave birth two twins, Izune and Izuna, both of them named by Madara. They both, despite being different genders, look a lot alike. Both of them have spikey black hair, with bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. It's easy to say they both got the Fox Demon genes in them.

Then came his triplets, around three years after his twins. Hashirama, Rin, and Yuki. Hashirama had straight, blond hair with blue eyes. Rin has straight, red hair with black colored eyes. Yuki has slightly-spikey blonde hair, with blue eyes. Two boys and one girl, both of them leaning towards the Phoenix Demon genes.

Four years after his triplets, came his baby girl named Akira. She has straight black hair, with onyx eyes. She leaning towards the Phoenix genes as well.

Five years after Akira, came in another pair of twins. Both of them girls, with straight, red hair and bright blue eyes, with three whisker marks on each cheek. Ruka and Saya, both of them going straight towards the Fox Demon genes.

Izune and Izuna are sixteen. Hashirama, Rin, and Yukio are thirteen. Akira is nine. Ruka and Saya are four.

And Naruto STILL wants more kids. Poor Madara feels like he's being milked for all he's worth.

In the end, Minato was re-welcomed into Naruto's eyes. It took some time, but Minato was welcomed back. It's simple to say Minato spoiled all of his grandkids to death.

To this day, however, Minato and Madara both feel guilty for what happened all those years ago.

"I love you.", Madara had said, and Naruto had almost cried when he whispered back; "I love you too.".

To Naruto, the past was behind them. The future is ahead, and they have no need to worry about the past.

**Authors Note:**

**It's 1:44 AM, on 3-24-13. I finished this, rather quickly XD**

**Now, I'm so tired I bet there is tons of mistakes for me to fix. That can wait for tomorrow... for now, I'll sleep g.g**


End file.
